Kite
Kite is a Contract Hunter and Ging's disciple. He is the one who sets the story of Hunter x Hunter in motion and later plays an important role in its development, especially with regard to the protagonist Gon Freecss. Appearance Kite is a relatively tall and thin young man with long hair and a pointed nose. He wears dark-colored pants, shoes, a polo-neck pullover and a newsboy cap. When he first appeared he carried a katana that had no hand guard with him but it is no longer seen afterwards. Personality Kite is somewhat strict, but he is a straightforward, kind-hearted person--he lent Spinner Clow the money to buy an entire mountain in her hometown to save the small-billed swanVol 21, p.74-75. He is also very professional in demeanor, as shown when he eliminated dangerous animals without hesitation, even though doing so could make him feel bad. Background At some time in the past, when he was living on the streets of a shanty town Kite met Ging and became Ging's disciple. Later, Ging gave him one final test to pass in order to prove himself to Ging, and that was to find Ging. 3 years before the beginning of the story, Kite came to Whale Island, Ging's hometown, to look for him. He accidentally met Gon, who was about to be killed by a Foxbear mother, in the forest of the island. After killing the Foxbear, Kite slapped Gon and scolded him for entering its territory. He wanted to kill the Foxbear cub but Gon insisted on taming him. Noticing the similarities between Gon and Ging, Kite asked him about his parents. Gon said his father was Ging, and Kite told him that Ging was alive and a great Hunter. He said Gon also had the traits of the best Hunters, gave him Ging's 2-Star licence and left. Plot Chimera Ant arc 4 years later, Kite meets Gon again in Kakin after Gon used the Accompany card that he thought would take him and Killua to GingVol 18, p.162. By this time, Kite already found Ging and became a professional Hunter. He asks Gon if he wants to know where Ging is, but Gon declines. Kite, his 6 teammates, Gon and Killua then carry out a zoological research for the government of Kakin. After the research is completed, Mr. Won from the zoological agency of Kakin tells them that Southernpiece auction house has discovered a body part of an unidentified creature. Thanks to Won's recommendation, Southernpiece agrees to give Kite some samples for analysis. From the results they infer that it belongs to an abnormally large Chimera ant queen. Kite, Gon, Killua, Podungo Lapoy and Stick Dinner then go into NGL to find the animal. He soon receives an emergency message from Ponzu, warning him about the dangerous Chimera antsVol 19, p.52. Kite immediately tells Podungo and Stick to return to NGL's border and advances with Gon and Killua. Not long afterwards, they encounter Rammot, a Chimera ant officer, in an empty village of NGL. Kite tells the 2 boys that on this mission they must be able to handle an ant of this level by themselves. After Gon and Killua use their Nen abilities to defeat Rammot, who is saved at the last minute by Colt, Kite lets them proceed with himVol 19, p.69. Next, they are confronted by another Chimera ant officer named Yunju and 2 drudges in a secret drug factory. They quickly eliminate these ants, and during the battle Kite teaches Gon to destroy their heads to kill themVol 19, p.100. Later, they are surrounded by a number of ants in Leol's squadron, who challenge them to 1-on-1 matches. Kite is relieved to see how easily Gon and Killua take out their opponents. He thinks they will be able to kill the Queen before she gives birth to a King. He then conjures a large scythe and wipes out the remaining ants in a single swipeVol 19, p.141-148. They continue to head for the Queen's nest. However, they are soon detected by Pitou, who immediately jumps towards them. Kite can only shout to Gon and Killua to get away from him before his right arm is ripped off. Gon wants to fight Pitou, but Killua knocks him out. Kite compliments him and tells him to run away with Gon. He then fights Pitou to buy them time but loses and gets his head cut offVol 19, p.197. Pitou then turns his corpse into a doll that automatically attacks anyone who gets near him, probably to train ant soldiersVol 21, p.178-179. More than a month after his death, Shoot manages to capture Kite's reanimated corpse in the Queen's nest and lets Gon meet him again. Gon swears to return Kite to the usual state, but during the assault of the Extermination Team on the King's palace, Pitou tells him that Kite is nothing but a soulless puppet that cannot be restored to normal. Thinking that Kite is really dead, Gon sacrifices himself to destroy Pitou. However, following the Chimera Ant crisis, in an unexpected twist, it is revealed that Meryem's twin sister has Kite's memory and she even claims that she is Kite. According to Ging, the Crazy Slots ability has a mode called How could I die like this? that may have had something to do with him being reborn as a girl. Nen Kite is a Conjurer. His ability is called Crazy Slots (気狂いピエロ (クレイジースロット) Mad Clown), taught to him by Ging. It is a clown figure that can talk and comment on Kite's moods by itself and has a roulette in its mouth. The numbers of the roulette go from 1 to 9 with each number corresponding to a specific weapon. Once a number is selected, a weapon attached to the clown will appear. He cannot make it disappear until he uses it. He says the weapons are chosen randomly but according to Ging, when Kite gets really serious, he can use a mode called'' How could I die like this?. So far, only 3 of his weapons have been shown: a rifle (#4), a scythe (#2), and a mace (#3). The scythe can only be used with a technique called '''Silent Waltz' (死神の円舞曲 (サイレントワルツ) Grim Reaper's Dance) whereby Kite swings it in a large circle. It is useful for taking out a large number of weak opponents in a short time. Kite scythe.jpg|The scythe (#2) Kite mace.jpg|The mace (#3) Kite kills Yunju with the rifle.jpg|The rifle (#4) References HitCounter Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Hunters Category:Nen users Category:Conjurers Category:Contract Hunters